Bass's Reality II
by BanbieBunny
Summary: This is the sequel to Bass's Reality. Bass is back! Together with Megaman they both join together once again to fight Zero. Who will fall, and who will emerge victorious? Any reviews are welcome. Even flames.
1. The Destruction of Bass

Hi everyone! This is the bro. of Banbie Bunny! I decided to write a sequel after all. This actually took a while to write. Please Read and Review!

It came as no suprise when two weeks after Bass left, that they received a distress signal from him. He appeared on their screen communicator. He looked extremely damaged "Megaman!" he yelled "If you can hear me, please come! I need help!" the signal was cut off. Dr. Light immediately punched in the coordinates to where the signal was coming from "Megaman, get going!"

Bass had finally found Zero in a remote desert place. Zero was only standing there pondering his thoughts. Bass aimed his buster and charged it. Zero turned around. "Aha." he said with a smile "There you are. I've been waiting to meet you Bass." Bass kept his buster aimed at him "So have I." he replied calmly.

He fired his buster purposefully in the air over his head and when Zero jumped, he received the full shot in his stomach making him fall on the seat of his pants. Bass laughed heartily "I rather expected you to be more clever than that. That's the oldest trick in the book!" Zero got up, his face red as his suit "You really are asking for it, aren't you?" he drew his Z-SABER and got his own buster ready.

Bass looked warily at him. "Nice weapons." he remarked circling cautiously around him "But I don't think you can use them both at once." "Oh yeah?" said Zero and with amazing speed, he dashed forward and slashed his saber across Bass's chest. Bass growled and backed up firing his buster. Zero jumped into the air over him and fired down. Bass swerved, avoiding the shots and fired back at him.

Zero got hit in the arm twice. But it didn't look like he was hurt at all. "Is that all you got?" he asked sarcastically. Bass dashed forward, catching Zero off guard. He knocked his Zero buster to the ground and lashed out with his fist, catching Zero smartly on the chin. Zero's jaws clacked together and he backed away groaning. Bass picked up Zero's buster and aimed both of them at him.

"Didn't think I'd do that, did you?" asked Bass grinning. It looked like the battle was his! He began firing at him, but Zero ran around him in circles always almost getting hit. But Bass didn't notice that Zero was running smaller and smaller circles around him, and when he did, it was too late.

Zero slashed his saber around in a figure eight and took off Bass's frontal armor completely. Bass collapsed to the ground and lay there. Zero walked up to him and raised his saber high, but Bass got up and lifted his own buster. They both swung and aimed, but they both froze when Zero noticed that Bass's buster was pointed directly at his face, and Bass noticed Zero's saber just by his neck.

"Move and your head will drop to the ground beside you." said Zero. "You move, and I'll blow you to kingdom come." said Bass. They were both equally afraid, but Bass knew in his present state, he couldn't possibly keep fighting. He sent a secret distress signal to Megaman.

Zero smiled. "You think Megaman can defeat me?" he said, almost forgetting his past experience with the little blue bomber. Bass at last lowered his buster ever so slightly, and Zero slashed. Bass exploded into several parts which Zero promptly teleported to different places. Zero threw his head back and laughed "Ha ha ha! Bass is finally no more!"

Megaman teleported in. He had seen what had happened. He used his magnetic power and Zero was immediately pulled through the air and ended up with Megaman's hand on his neck and looking directly into Megaman's buster. "Zero..." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes "...Why?" Zero didn't move, he dropped his saber to the ground. "It's not my fault," he said "He attacked me first, I didn't anything to provoke him." Megaman didn't look like he cared at all. "Then deny that you would have attacked him first if you could have."

Zero sagged "True." he said. Megaman looked around "Where are his parts?" Zero gulped "I don't know," Megaman charged up his buster "WHERE ARE THEY?" he screamed. Zero shook as he saw the energy forming in his buster. "They're in Dr. Wily's fortress!" he cried. Megaman still wasn't satisfied "Tell me now," he said with a lowered voice and a menacing tone. "I'd kill you now if you didn't know."

Zero finally admitted. "One of them is in the forest, one of them is in the volcano at the desert, and one of them is in the aqua region." Megaman picked up the Z-SABER and the Zero buster. "If I didn't think that one day you would do the world some good, you would be blown to atoms." he released his grip on him and put the weapons away.

"I suggest that you steer away from me Zero." said Megaman "And, don't try to get the parts back before I do, it'll just make life more miserable for you." he teleported out. Zero was ashamed. He defeated Bass, but now Megaman was going after the parts. "I should have just mutilated him while I could.." he thought to himself He went back to Dr. Wily's lab.


	2. Still Hope Left

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and bleak, but I couldn't think of anyway to juicen it up. (To borrow the colloquialism) Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this story as much as the first!

Needless to say, nowbody took the news of Bass's death lightly. Dr. Light was the least shocked of anyone, but he still felt terrible. His old face seemed to grow older with his saddened features. Roll didn't faint, but cried out her grief in the most pitiful way. Rush whined and scratched at Megaman's leg. Megaman said "I knew he might be killed."

He walked over to Roll and gave her a comforting hug. "Oh, Megaman... he's gone." she sobbed. Megaman was barely containing himself either. Roll left and went to her room. "I need to lie down..." she said. Megaman got down and Rush whined and licked his face. "Thanks boy." he said and patted Rush on the head.

"It was almost inevitable Megaman." said Dr. Light "I'm afraid we've lost Bass almost as quickly as we got him. Zero's saber could slash anything to bits... I wish Bass-"

Then he remembered "Doctor, if we got all of Bass's parts back, could we revive him?" Dr. Light nodded "It's very possible, but Zero probably sliced him into bite-size bits." Megaman got up shook his head "No, he didn't! He scattered his parts in different places!"

Dr. Light's face brightened "Really? Where?" Megaman told him what Zero told him. Dr. Light quickly punched in the coordinates. On the screen appeared three places. "Megaman, are you sure these are the places where his parts are?" he asked. "I'm certain of it." confirmed Megaman. Dr. Light typed a command into the computer. There were three big red dots on the screen.

"I've scanned all these areas, the red dots mark the places where they might be." he said. "If I'm not mistaken, he's sent robot masters there. I would suggest the volcano first. There's no telling when it will erupt."

Megaman nodded "O.K. doc," he almost teleported out, but Dr. Light stopped him. "Wait!" he said. "I'll need you to take along a detector so you can find his parts. But I'll need to remove your magnetic armor, it won't work with it on." Megaman suddenly felt nervous "How long will that take?" he wanted to get going as fast as possible. "Only about fifteen minutes."

Megaman got into his capsule and got his armor removed. "I wish I could make you a new weapon." said Dr. Light. Megaman nodded "Wait! I have Zero's saber and buster!" Dr. Light looked at the weapons. "Before you leave, let's do this..." he opened Megaman's arm and installed the saber and buster into his own Mega buster. "You can interchange between two shots and the saber, be careful, these are extremely lethal weapons."

Megaman teleported out and Dr. Light went to Roll's bedroom. She was lying in her bed face down and crying softly. Dr. Light sat down on the left side of her bed. He patted her on the back "Roll, are you O.K.?" she shook her head. Dr. Light tried to sound encouraging "Megaman has gone to get Bass's parts, if he can get them, we might be able to revive him."

Roll looked up. Her face was pale and she was exhausted from crying. "Are you sure?" Dr. Light nodded "I'm very sure." Roll lay her head on her side "I hope he does. Until he does, I don't know how I'll hold up." Dr. Light looked annoyed "Stop acting so ridiculous." he said "Megaman wouldn't like you to be despairing like this would he? Roll?" She had fallen asleep.

Dr. Light got up. "Oh well," he said "I do hope he'll get the parts back."


	3. Journey To The Center Of The Volcano

Megaman landed outside the volcano. He knew he would have to be fast, he ran up the mountain side. As he climbed up the side he encountered a cliff.

He knew he would have to climb it, there wasn't any other way around it. He reached up and grabbed a foothold and lifted himself up. He looked down. He certainly didn't want to find out how high he was!

He found he could jump to a ledge and jumped to it. As he did, he noticed a hard-hat suddenly came falling through the air at him. He quickly blasted it with his buster. He looked around, no other robots were in sight, so he climbed further up the cliff.

Then suddenly, a forced jerked him away form the cliff side. He expected to hit the ground, but instead he floated in mid-air. He looked up and saw a hovering magnet-bot! There were other Wily bots on the cliff side! He quickly aimed his buster carefully.. "A little more to the left... Yeah!" he shot the mechanism on top of the magnet and he caught the magnet. As he fell, he used the magnet and attracted himself toward another Wily bot and grabbed the side of the cliff.

He couldn't use his buster at such a close range. The robot was a vertically moving turret. He activated the Z-SABER and slashed him down. He looked at the saber and grinned, this was going to be a piece of cake! He slashed at the Cliffside till he made a little hole in the side. He jumped into it and began slashing a tunnel into the cliff.

He looked at his tracker, the signal was getting stronger now, so he kept digging. The signal was still getting stronger. Suddenly, he felt a stinging blow to his back and turned around.

The entire tunnel was filled with Wily bots! They all started firing at once. Megaman spun the saber around in a circle. He turned off the saber and used his buster. He fired an extremely powerful shot without charging. His buster was three times as powerful when equipped with the Zero buster!

"Take this buddy boys!" he yelled and began busting robots left and right. The battle seemed under control, but unfortunately there wasn't a lot of room in the tunnel, and Megaman was getting hit badly. He suddenly had an idea. He grabbed his magnet and hurled it into the middle of the crowd.

Any nearby robots were immediately all stuck together. It created a large ball of Wily bots that blocked the tunnel temporarily. He quickly re-activated the Z-SABER and cut a small hole in the wall, just enough for him to crawl through. He got into it and kept cutting a small tunnel.

He suddenly realized, the Wily bots were making a come-back! He quickly stuck the saber in between his feet and slid through the tunnel. He let his arms fly behind him and fired his buster as Wily bots came in.

He was using his feet to maneuver the saber to keep digging, and his arm which he let out behind him when he slid fired shots that were big enough to block his entire tunnel.

The signal was getting more and more strong as he kept drilling deeper in the rock. He turned and saw that the Wily bots were digging their own tunnel and were catching up. He quickly caved his own tunnel in behind him and slid again into what he thought was his tunnel, but apparently it wasn't.

"YIKESS!" he screamed. He felt himself falling through the air. He had drilled right into the volcanoes magma eruption tunnel. He kept falling and falling. He thought "If I don't think of something, I'll be fifty feet into the ground!" He struck a small rock protruding out of the wall and it righted him so he was falling feet first.

"This has got to work!" thought Megaman. He quickly put his arms in a flex position and turned on his slide jets. His fall slowed down considerably "Yahoo!" he cheered as he finally hit the ground. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Night sensors, power on!" he turned on his darkness sensors and saw clearly around him.

He looked around. There! He saw Bass's helmet! He ran forward and scooped it up. "It's mine!" he said happily. "I'm afraid not!" said a voice. He spun around and saw a robot that resembled a box. His body was red and he had a blown out face. "Heat Man!" exclaimed Megaman.

Heat Man laughed "It's nice to see you again, Mega-idiot!" Megaman shook his head in disgust. "Look, I don't have time to mess with you." he said "I'm getting out of here before this volcano blows." Heat Man almost instantly began firing heat shots at him. Megaman ran as fast as he could. He didn't have time to teleport out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said Heat Man "You see with Bass gone, nothing can threaten Dr. Wily with his newest robot master. I was just about to destroy that helmet myself when you came along. Take fire!" he yelled.

He took out his buster and began firing at Heat Man. Heat Man changed to a column of fire and flew towards Megaman. Megaman slid underneath him and fired his buster up at him. Heat Man was sent spinning into the wall. He growled and got back up. "You think you're good, well how about this?"

Heat Man sent column after column of flames at him. Every time Megaman turned to run, there was a column of fire waiting for him.

He suddenly felt the volcano start shaking. He stopped to think, but that was a mistake. Heat Man leapt over the columns and tackled Megaman down. He jammed a rock in Megaman's buster. He laughed and hurled a flame into Megaman's face.

"Aaaugh!" yelled Megaman at the feel of the fire. He couldn't fire his buster! Suddenly he activated the Z-SABER and it destroyed the rock and it took all the armor off of Heat Man's leg. Heat Man howled and grabbed at his leg.

Megaman threw him off and crawled away, still holding Bass's helmet. The volcano was rumbling now, and Megaman could sense some poisonous gases fill the place they were in. The ground underneath them was beginning to smoke.

"Heat Man!" yelled Megaman jumping to avoid another flame column. "The volcano is going to erupt!"

"Great!" said Heat Man still firing his heated shots "If we stay here, we'll both be destroyed!" yelled Megaman.

"Perfect, at least one of us will!" said Heatman.

Megaman could feel the ground underneath him lose it's stability. He charged up his buster. "If that's the way it's going to go, then fine!" he released his super charged shot. Together with the power from Zero's buster, the shot he released was unbelievably powerful.

Heat Man's entire body was slammed into the wall. Whatever energy was left from the blast, entered into his system malfunctioning almost everything inside. He fell to the ground and couldn't stand up. Megaman stood up. The lava was just beginning to seep through the ground.

Megaman quickly ran over to him. Heat Man was shakingabout to explode. He opened up his cannon and took out his weapon chip and loaded it into his own. Now he could fire heated shots as well!

He turned to run. Heat Man aimed his flame cannon "You can't escape now Megaman take- YOW!" Whomp! Smash! Crash! Megaman looked up and saw a bunch of Wily bots fall on him.

The tunnel he had dug had broken and the wily bots had fallen. Megaman took his chance to teleport out. As he did, he could see the lava completely fill the chamber and instantly burned anything it touched. He watched as Heat Man and the other falling Wily bots hit the lava and sizzle away into nothingness.

As he flew upwards, he suddenly felt the air getting hotter. "I'd better hurry," he thought. The Magma started shooting up the shaft at an alarming rate. Megaman just made it out before the Magma had time to explode out into a large cloud of smoke and ashes!

"I've got the helmet!" thought Megaman as he went to Dr. Light's base. "How will it be to get the other parts though?" he wondered.


	4. He Will Never Come Back

What did you think of that last chapter? I hope you're enjoying this as much as the first one. Please R&R.

Megaman arrived back at the base. Dr. Light greeted him, as well as Rush.

"Well Megaman, I can see you were succesful!"

"Arf! Arf!" barked Rush.

Megaman wiped his brow "I very nearly couldn't, it seemed like Heat Man was intent on keeping me down there till the volcano erupted." Megaman smiled "He's nothing but ashes."

Dr. Light took the helmet. "This is the most vital part to Bass. It's a good thing you got this first."

Dr. Light took it back to the lab. Then he turned to Megaman. "Megaman, it seems Zero is rampaging through different parts of Tokyo even as we speak. Even without his weapons, he is incredibly strong. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to fight him."

Megaman nodded solemnly "I understand Doctor."

Dr. Light laid a hand on Megaman's shoulder. "Megaman, please come back alive. I have enough trouble dealing with other things to have to worry about you 24 / 7." Megaman smirked "I don't think you need to worry about me. How is Roll?" Dr. Light shrugged "I don't know. Why don't you go check on her? I need to repair this helmet.

Megaman left the lab and made his way to Roll's room. He noticed that the whole base didn't look very neat and clean. Roll wasn't doing a proper job. He entered Roll's room. She just sat the on a bed facing the wall. Her face was completely blank. She herself wasn't looking so good.

He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Roll? Are you O.K.?" he asked. Roll just nodded very slightly. Megaman sat down beside her. He noticed she looked very pale. "The base isn't looking very clean, have you been neglecting your work?" Roll didn't answer. Megaman sighed. "Roll, won't you talk to me, please?" he asked. Roll looked down and blinked a little, then sighed.

"I'm sorry Megaman." she said. She hadn't been working, but she looked very weary. "I haven't been very talkative lately." Megaman patted her on the back.

"I got Bass's helmet back!" he announced. Roll should have looked pleased, but she didn't. She only looked sad "Bass will never come back. He never will."

Megaman shook his head "That might happen Roll, but his body should still be intact." Roll shook her head again "No, it won't happen."

Megaman grabbed her by the shoulders "Roll-" "NO!" cried Roll all of a sudden. She jerked away and kicked over a chair. She picked up a few things and threw them at the wall. Then she pounded the wall with her fists. "He won't! He won't!" she screamed.

Megaman quickly ran over and restrained her. She struggled, but Megaman was a fighting robot. His superior strength held her still. She burst into sobs.

Megaman hugged her. "Don't give up hope Roll! He could still come back." she sobbed into his armor. "...I- hope... your right!"

Megaman let go and turned for the door. "I have to go, Zero is attacking the city." Roll grabbed him. "Don't go! I don't want to lose you too!" she cried. Megaman patted her on the head "I'll come back, don't worry." Then he teleported out.


	5. This Is Not The Way!

Zero tore down the street. He had been destroying everything in site. Several of the cities largest buildings had been leveled by the crimson reploid in only a matter of minutes. He had a small not too powerful buster that Dr. Wily had quickly constructed for him, Megaman having taken his weapons.

He ran into the middle of an intersection. He looked to his left and saw two cars coming towards him, driven by robots. He leapt into the air and fired downward as they drove underneath him. They both exploded into fragments. Zero laughed out loud. This was almost too easy! He aimed his buster and destroyed the traffic lights! Cars went spinning all over the place and exploding into each other.

A car with several humans in it was about to collide with a semi! Zero destroyed the road in front of it and sent it spinning out of control! Zero threw back his head and laughed aloud "Ha! These inferior humans have no idea! It would be better for robots if---" he was cut short by a loud BANG! His head snapped back to the car. It was Megaman! He had fired extremely weak plasma shots that kept the car from turning. He ran over and righted the car back on the road.

Then he turned around and faced Zero "Aha!" he accused "It was you!" Zero smiled and began charging his buster "Yes it was me, little blue bomber!" he yelled. Megaman glowered furiously "You almost killed some humans! How dare you!" he shouted.

Zero fired a shot at an oncoming squad of police men. Megaman fired a shot that countered his and the shots dissipated in mid air. "These humans are not worth fighting for Megaman! The future should lie with us robots!" Megaman began charging up his super buster. "They created us Zero! A human created you!" he said.

Zero nodded "True. But humans are using us robots for their own sake. Robots don't have any real meaning of life." Zero suddenly dashed forward. Megaman performed a double flip over Zero while releasing his super charged shot. It hit Zero in the back sending him tumbling into a mail box. The charged shot together with the Z-Buster made it super strong. "Robots were never meant to have a meaning of life!" he said charging up again.

Zero fired a shot at Megaman. It hit him, but didn't do any serious damage. Megaman held his arm and continued "Why are you destroying everything Zero? Is this your way of life?" he asked. Zero stood up. He thought about what Megaman had said, was this his way of life? He shot at a small building. It blew to pieces.

"Dr. Wily programmed me that way!" he yelled charging up his own buster. Megaman shook his head. He leapt from the street onto the sidewalk pointing his buster at Zero "He may have convinced you that this is the way!" he said "But you are a reploid! You should be able to make your own decisions! Why this?"

Zero shut out the words from his mind. He didn't want to think of them. He began aiming at Megaman "No more words. I think I'll crush you now!" Megaman managed to dodge sideways and avoid the shot as it hit a telephone pole. "I don't think so Zero!" he taunted "I've been fighting for years! I have more experience! Yow!" Megaman got hit by a falling telephone pole top. The wooden beam held him down and electrical cords sparked around him.

Zero dashed forward. Megaman struggled to get up. Zero lifted his foot and held Megaman's head down. He laughed and charged up his own buster. "Ha! Not so tough as you thought huh?" Megaman gritted his teeth under Zero's foot. He reached about and fumbled for an electrical cord. He grabbed it and jammed it into Zero's dash jets. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Zero.

He stood paralyzed as electrical charges surged through him! Megaman pushed him off and activated the Z-Saber. Zero fell backwards and the electric cord popped out. Megaman raced forward and slashed him with the saber. It did serious damage to his chest armor for it ripped off a better part of it while destroying circuits inside. Zero grabbed at his stomach. "Y-y-y-you... M-Me-Mega-Jerk!" he growled, the electricity making him hesitate.

Megaman held the Z-Saber close to his neck while he removed Zero's spare buster. "I don't think you'll need this anymore" said Megaman. He was about to slash Zero again when Zero suddenly lept up and punched Megaman in the stomach so hard, that with such a force it sent him flying down main street 50 feet!

"I'll be back little blue bomber!" cried Zero. Just before he teleported out, he took the last of the telephone pole and hurled it in the middle of the road. Megaman ran up as fast as he could and fired a quick shot at the pole. It blew to a lot of small pieces, not enough to cause damage. The cars kept running and the police secured the area. Afterwards Megaman went back to his base.


	6. Careful Plans

Megaman teleported back into the base. He staggered and fell. Dr. Light walked up to him. "What happened Mega? Are you alright?" Megaman groaned and held his stomach. "I- I got him good, but he... oh..." Megaman passed out. Dr. Light slung one of Megaman's arms over his shoulder and whistled. Beat flew to him.

"Help me carry him Beat!" commanded Dr. Light. Beat tweeted and clutched Megaman's other shoulder in his claws and flapped his wings hard. They took him to the lab and ran a scan on him. Megaman's power generator had been dented and was powering down. Dr. Light took out a welding tool and opened up Megaman's chest.

"Beat, go and get Auto!" said Dr. Light as he took out some tools. Beat flew off as Dr. Light began repairs. Megaman spoke as much as he could while energy wires were hooked up to his head. It kept power going into him even as it was shorting out. Sort of like a blood transfusion.

"Zero is very strong Dr. Light." he said. "He punched me fifty feet away and he was tougher than Bass without his normal weapons. I don't know how Dr. Wily built him, but believe me, I think I'll need some help getting him." Dr. Light loosened the dented panel on the generator and began straightening his wires and fixing circuits.

"Megaman, I don't know how much help we can get, but we need to rebuild Bass. He probably knows more about Zero than either of us." Dr. Light took out some transistors and cables and threw them away "I think that should fix you up Megaman. I think Auto should be here soon."

"Here I am doc!" called Auto. Dr. Light handed Auto a clipboard. "I want you to make this modifications on Megaman as fast as possible. No fooling around now, get to it!" Auto looked the paper over, then turned to Megaman. "Hold out your hands Megaman, and change them both into busters."

Megaman did as he was told. It was interesting, he always had two busters, but he only seemed to need one. Auto began taking them apart and removed the Z-Saber and Zero Buster. He took the saber and placed it in Megaman's left buster. Then he took the Z-Buster and placed it Megaman's right buster. He also added the power chip for Heat Man's cannon. "That should enable you to use both weapons at the same time Megaman." said Auto "The Heat Chip should enable you to fire small columns of fire, and if you charge it up you can create a fire storm!"

"Alright!" cheered Megaman. Dr. Light also called in Rush. "I did a little slimming down on the Rush Super Adaptor. You should be able to slide, even with the armor on!" Rush lept into the air and into Megaman's arms. Megaman hugged him "Alright! Rush, you can come with me! We can get Bass's parts back!" Rush barked happily and fused with Megaman.

"Rush's power enhancement to enable you to fire more shots has been redirected to your left buster. That way you can have one powerful buster, and one not so powerful buster. It will increase your weapons options." Megaman activated the Z-Saber and charged up his buster. "Wow. I've never felt so powerful before! Dr. Light, Zero had better look out! I'm going to get Bass's other parts back."

Zero arrived back at Dr. Wily's small base. Dr. Wily after loosing his other base to--- Bass, had built a small one, just for Zero. Zero limped over to Dr. Wily. "Wily, I need repairs. Megaman is tougher than I had at first thought."

Dr. Wily sneered at him. "I can't believe that a robot so advanced as yourself could be beaten by such a little blue twerp." Zero gave Wily a shove. "Aw shut up why don't you. The armor I have isn't near as powerful as it was supposed to be. You must have made a mistake." Dr. Wily walked to an automated repair capsule "Oh no, I never make mistakes Zero. I just didn't put on the armor I at first had in mind. I wanted to see how well you would do without it."

Zero lay back in his capsule. "You don't need to test me Wily. But I'd rather be whole than have a piece of me missing. Don't try anything else. I'll know whether I have more armor on or not."

"Drat. He's smart." muttered Dr. Wily as he closed the capsule "But then, I built him that way. I need someone with brains to get rid of that Mega-jerk. Unlike Bass." The machine started repairing Zero and adding the armor Dr. Wily had withheld. Dr. Wily smiled as he saw his masterpiece being repaired.

"I believe I'll add something extra." he thought. He typed new commands into the computer and new impulse inputs were placed into all of Zero's limbs. "He will be twice as strong as before." thought Wily. Megaman was just a fly in Zero's eyes. Just perfect for swatting.

"Now, to other business." Dr. Wily left Zero to be repaired. He went to his lab and went over to a workbench. A robot was lying there that has large, orange, raindrop shaped metal plates attached to his head. His whole body was painted green and was more strong than it was at first. He took out a blow torch and welded on the last arm.

"Finally." he said aloud in satisfaction. He took out a remote controlled activator and pointed it at the robot. He pressed the button and the robot stood up. "Stand up please Plantman!" he commanded. Plantman looked around and stood up. He got down from the workbench. "Dr. Wily! What am I doing here? I thought I was destroyed!"

Dr. Wily smiled "You were. But I find that I require your services once more. Megaman is getting in my way and I could use a robot like you to help me. Bass has been destroyed, and I want to keep it that way. I need you to go to a particular forest and find Bass's part. Once you do, destroy it. I can't have Megaman recovering it."

Plantman started to walk off. "Wait a minute!" called Dr. Wily. He opened a door and a large robot stepped out. "You need help. Here's Gutsman. The new and improved Gutsman. He will go with you. I'm building other old robots for now." Gutsman walked over to Plantman and stood beside him. "Now go my robots!" commanded Wily.

"Yes sir Dr. Wily!" said Plantman and Gutsman in unison and they both teleported out. Dr. Wily smiled "Megaman can't possibly take on my new and improved robots. All I need to do is destroy one part of Bass, and that's the end of him. Then when Zero is repaired, well, hee hee hee... it's only a matter of time! Nothing can stand in my way! Hee hee hee- Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"


	7. Megaman vs Plantman And Gutsman

Hi everybody! I would post replies to my reviews, but I don't have the time. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Megaman landed outside the woods. Still fused with Rush he made his way into the forest. It had a lot of agricultural machinery built into the trees, at least some of them. Robotic birds would fly around with real birds and you would never tell the difference between the two. Even robotic frogs and bats would lurk amongst the dense foliage.

Megaman started charging up his incredibly powerful buster. The menace of these woods were the dreaded bubble bats. Still leftover from countless attacks from Wily, the remainders of them seemed to haunt the forest with their invisible- yet deadly selves. Their hides were impenetrable when they were folded up. It didn't matter if it were light or dark, they would find you.

Megaman had only gone a few feet when the ground beneath him gave way and he fell to his chest in quicksand. He didn't think there would be quicksand here, it must have been placed there. He thought of swimming, but his armor was too heavy. He sunk up to his neck. He decided to use the burst jets on his back to get free. They could only give him a slight boost, then they would need Megaman to stand on solid ground before they could ready themselves for another boost.

Megaman almost did it when he felt something grab him by the shoulders and slowly begin to pull him out. He couldn't see what they were, but he allowed himself to be lifted. He was lifted about two feet in the air and they began taking him back to the ground. Megaman tried to speak to whatever it was who was holding him. "Look, I really appreciate the help, but I need to get to the other side if you wouldn't mind!"

He looked over to the bank and saw several robotic frogs begin to gather there. "Wily is already here!" thought Megaman. "I have to get to that part! Several Mettaurs appeared along with robotic birds on the trees. Megaman looked at the things that were carrying him. Bubble bats! They were carrying him directly to the hoard of Wily bots! Megaman suddenly realized that he had let his buster power down and it wasn't so powerful. He decided to use the rocket buster. He charged it and fired it. The fist flew from his arm and found the bubble bats. It destroyed them both.

Megaman then saw that he wasn't over the solid ground yet, and he fell back into the quicksand. He tried using his boosters, but while he was in the air a frog jumped out at him and knocked him backwards further into the quicksand. "I need some help!" thought Megaman as he grappled with the frog. Then he had an idea...

"Twwweeeeeeeeeeeeet!" he whistled. Only seconds later, Beat flew from the sky and latched onto Megaman's shoulders. He was lifted into the air about 20 feet! He tossed the frog away. "Thanks Beat! I need some Ariel assistance. Take me through the forest and over to 126o - 76o coordinates." Beat whistled a response and began carrying him over the trees at an amazing rate of speed.

Megaman licked his lips nervously. He hoped he could make it in time. Then he cast a glance behind them. To his utter shock, he could see swarms of little shapes shooting upwards from the trees. It was a gathering of hundreds and hundreds of Bubble bats!

"Beat!" shouted Megaman. "Keep flying, but let me turn around. I'll take care of these nimrods!" He turned around while Beat kept flying ahead. He fired off large rounds of shots into the cloud of Bubble bats. Unfortunately they seemed very skilled at avoiding them. He only succeeded in destroying a few. They were gaining on them fast. Megaman ground his teeth, he had to find some way to get these bats.

One Bubble bat that was particularly fast flew almost right into Megaman. Megaman held up his buster and managed to catch the bat inside the barrel. He began charging up his buster. The Bubble bat screeched aloud at the feel of the heat build up. "Aha!" thought Megaman "I have an idea!" He switched from plasma shots to heat shots. He tossed the bat into the middle of the swarms and shot it with a shot of flame.

The bat exploded into many fireballs, hitting other Bubble bats and infuriating others. They flew around confused at the flurry of light and eventually dispersed at the other incoming shots of flame that Megaman shot.

Megaman smiled in satisfaction. That took care of the Bubble bats! Beat began flying low. They were approaching the coordinates that Megaman indicated. He landed him gently on the ground. Megaman gave Beat a big hug. "Thank you Beat! You were invaluable!" Beat cuddled down in Megaman's arms. Muttering a few happy tweets.

Megaman's ears perked up at the sound of crackling sticks. "Somebody is here..." thought Megaman. Beat shivered slightly in Megaman's arms. Megaman whistled comfortingly to him. "Go on now Beat. I'll be O.K. You fly away home." he gave him another hug and tossed him into the air. Beat whistled a farewell and fluttered off.

Megaman unfused with Rush. "Help me find that part Rush! Search mode!" Rush went into search mode. His nose lit up and he began scrounging around in the bushes. He began barking and digging at the branches. Megaman helped and uncovered Bass's upper body part. The torso and the arms. Megaman wrapped an arm around Rush's neck and squeezed it. "Rush you're the best dog a body could have!" he said.

He grabbed the part and put it away. "Let's get outta here Rush!" just then, Rush let out a yelp. He spun around just in time to see a familiar face. "Plant Man!" he exclaimed. Plant Man smiled "I can see your memory hasn't gone. That was an embarrassing defeat. I can see you've found Bass's part. I came to get it as well." he thrust out a thorny hand "Give it to me!"

Megaman shook his head "You must be joking. I don't know why Dr. Whacko wants to keep Bass dead, but I'm sure you know why." Plant Man advanced forward threateningly "Don't make me force you Megatwerp. I'm new and improved you know." Megaman just snorted "Dr. Wily must have been off his rocker to think he could send an automated bush to stop me."

Plant Man laughed "Nope. I do have some help." he stepped aside and Gutsman appeared from in between some trees. Megaman ground his teeth angrily "Gutsman. Why is it that Dr. Wily keeps bringing you back? You never will defeat me." Gutsman readied his fists "Well this time will be different blue bomber. I can pound you to powder!"

Megaman turned to Rush. "You go Rush. I can take care of these idiots." Rush shook his head and clung to him. Megaman sighed "Scram Rush! This should be easy..." Rush whined pitifully and teleported out. Megaman then began charging up his buster. "You asked for it Gutsman! Come on!" He released his shot. Gutsman leapt into the air and landed right next to Megaman.

Megaman's eyes bugged out. Gutsman was too heavy to do anything like that! Before he could react, Gutsman grabbed him around the neck with his fist and lifted him into the air. He began strangling him. Megaman's power wires were being blocked and he began to pass out. Gutsman was definitely stronger! He tried using his own hands to pry his grip loose, but nothing happened. Gutsman laughed "I've got you now, you little twerp!"

Megaman's vision began darkening. He suddenly wished he hadn't sent Rush back "If only I was stronger he thought. Then he had an idea! "I have to be stronger!" he thought. He fired a shot sideways and into a tree. It had machinery inside it and there was an explosion! Gutsman's head whipped around at the sight "Wha..!" he exclaimed. Megaman then took this opportunity to fire a rocket buster shot at Gutsman's chest. It knocker Gutsman down and ripped open a paneling revealing circuitry inside.

"Oof!" he yelled. Megaman, gaining his power back, began searching through the panels. Aha! He found it. The chip for Gutsman's strength! He loaded it into his buster. Gutsman however had not lost his strength. And having recovered, he punched Megaman in the face so hard he did a back flip into a tree! Megaman lay against it dazed. Gutsman laughed again and charged forward aiming his fist. Megaman finally shook his head clear and saw Gutsman coming.

"Maybe you _got_ me Gutsman, but you don't _have_ me!" he yelled jumping to his feet. Gutsman hurled his fist downward intending to crush Megaman beneath it. Megaman however caught it in midair. Gutsman growled and tried to push forward. "How can he be so strong!" thought Gutsman. Megaman tossed his fist into the air and punched Gutsman in the stomach. Gutsman toppled backwards groaning.

Megaman seemed to enjoy being able to push Gutsman around. He ran forward and sent a straight across in his face! Then he dealt an uppercut to his jaw. Gutsman was lying on the ground now, groaning and covering his head. Megaman thought of finishing him off right then, but a sudden flurry of leaves came tumbling by and knocked him reeling into some bushes. Plant Man had had enough watching and wanted some action.

Megaman grabbed at his head. The leaves had dented his head in slightly. "Ow.." he muttered. Plant Man began shooting normal shots at him. Megaman jumped and rolled, avoiding each shot. "You need to do better than that, Bush face!" he taunted. Plant Man glared and ran around dropping little seeds. Each seed grew up to be a Plan turret!

Megaman tried shooting one, but Plant Man was dropping them by the hundreds! Each grew up and began shooting small pellets at him. None of them did any real damage, but there was so many of them! He had pellets knocking into his whole body! He ducked to the ground and covered his head. His armor was beginning to get scratched beyond just paint. It was like a million bees trying to pierce through metal.

Megaman thought of blasting a hole in the ground to escape, but that wouldn't work because... ground! He smiled inwardly and changed from plasma cannon to flame! His whole body turned red. He shot the ground all around him and set the ground aflame! The fire was quick and ravaging. The plants disappeared amidst the flames! Megaman turned to Plant Man and Gutsman. Plant Man looked fearfully at his flame cannon. "Um.. I'll just leave this to you Gutsy!" he said backing away.

Gutsman lifted a large boulder and hurled it at Megaman. Megaman activated the Z-Saber and slashed it in two. He dashed forward and swung it dangerously. Gutsman back away and suddenly began to run! Megaman could see that the saber had a nice effect on him. He ran after him and caught up to him. He slashed Gutsman in the shoulder! Gutsman collapsed to the ground crying out in pain.

Megaman was amazed at the damage it inflicted! It seem to cut down Gutsman's power by 50! He slashed again, this time Gutsman exploded into pieces! Megaman cheered "Yahoo!" he ran back to find Plant Man with a leaf shield encircling him. Megaman used his flame cannon and the shield dissipated. Plant Man backed away fearfully "Please don't kill me Megaman." he begged.

Megaman lowered his cannon "Very well. I'll spare you for now Plant Man. But don't cross me again, or I'll knock your block off." Plant Man teleported out. Megaman smiled. For once he negotiated with a robot master and he left. He teleported out and back to Dr. Light's base.


	8. Not Only Shakesperian Plays

Megaman arrived back at the base. He quickly gave Dr. Light the part. "Megaman you are a marvel!" complimented Dr. Light. He ran back into his lab and attached the part to Bass's helmet. Dr. Light immediately began putting them both back together.

Megaman smiled. Seeing Bass slowly coming back together again made him feel good. "Dr. Light. Why do you think Dr. Wily is so intent on keeping Bass dead?" Dr. Light shook his head "I'm sure I don't know Megaman. Hey, give me that wrench there please." Megaman went to a tool box and took out a wrench. "Here you are." he said. "Thank you." said Dr. Light. He began attaching the helmet and torso together.

"This is turning out better than I had at first expected. I think I can revive him into a normal state again." Megaman smiled and patted the helmet. "It'll be good to have Bass back again." "Better than you might think Mega. Hand me those bolts over there, if you wouldn't mind." Megaman grabbed the bolts and gave them to him.

"Here you are. Say, where is Auto? Shouldn't he be helping you?" Dr. Light shook his head "Nope. This is his day off." He stood up. "As I was saying earlier. Getting Bass's last part back will be crucial. Other than figuring out what Dr. Wily wants to keep hidden, someone else is powering down because of him."

Megaman blinked, not understanding. "Huh?" he asked. Dr. Light stood up "I'm afraid it's Roll. Come with me." Dr. Light led Megaman into Roll's room. She was lying in bed looking very sickly. Her face had paled to powdery white and her face was slightly constricted as if in pain. Megaman ran over to her. He grabbed her hand and began rubbing it vigorously. "Roll!" he cried "Are you alright?" Roll made no response.

Megaman looked over to Dr. Light "Dr. Light! What's wrong, why won't she answer?" Dr. Light walked over and stood by the bedside. He looked very gloomy and almost... guilty? "I think it was the loss of Bass. I didn't think she cared that much for him." Megaman's shoulders sagged "She's sick because of Bass? But... but that sort of thing only happens in Shakespearian plays!"

Dr. Light shook his head "No, I'm afraid not. Whatever reason she had for falling in love with him, his death seemed more like a death blow to her. I don't know Megaman. She is dying almost. If we don't get that part back soon, she might shut down." Dr. Light closed his eyes and looked down. "I should never have put human emotions in you two."

Megaman jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders "That is not true Doctor! Think what it might be like without it! I would never have asked you to remodel me into a fighting robot if I didn't have my sense of justice! Roll would be destroyed right now if it hadn't been for Bass saving her, against his will! You did a good thing putting emotions into us. Never think it was a mistake!"

Dr. Light hugged Megaman "Thanks Megaman. I suppose it was a good idea after all." Megaman hugged him back. Then he broke away "I have to go get that other part. Dr. Wily probably has robot masters going to get it right now." Dr. Light shook his head "Not yet Megaman. You need repairs. I have some robots keeping a lookout around the area. For now, get some repairs. It should only take a few minutes."

Dr. Wily looked disgustedly at Plant Man. Plant Man was in sorry shape. "Why didn't you destroy him!" he demanded. Plant Man looked down "I'm sorry Dr. Wily. Megaman is-" "Megaman-" Dr. Wily cut him off "Is nothing more than a pesky fly. You should have finished him off earlier."

"But Megaman is much more powerful Dr. Wily! I never thought he could be so powerful!" Dr. Wily just swatted him on the back of his head "Shut up and get outta here. I've got work to do." Plant Man just left for a capsule. It was a good thing for Wily that his robots were automatic. If they had human emotion like Dr. Light's did, they might mis-use their power. To Dr. Wily of course.

Dr. Wily typed ran into the lab where Zero was still lying for extra energy. He shook him "Zero! Get up, I need your help." Zero groaned and pushed Dr. Wily's hands away "Aw go away. I want to rest." Dr. Wily sighed exasperatedly "You have adequate energy Zero. Now come on!" Zero got up and stretched. "Aaahh... what now Doc?" Wily led him into his lab and brought up a map on his computer.

He pointed to the aqua region "That is the place where the last part to Bass is. I need you to go and stop Megaman. I have some help coming along as well." Zero looked at the map. He laid his hand on the computer and downloaded the map data into his memory banks. Dr. Wily also gave him another saber "Here. I think you can use this." Zero took the saber "I got it Dr. Wily. I can take care of this myself." he teleported out.

Dr. Wily smiled. "Megaman will never be able to stop Zero in his full armor and new strength. Still, it never hurts to have back-up." He brought up a com link to his robot lab "Gemini Man! Flash Man! Crash Man! Go after Zero. Make sure you destroy Megaman!"

Gemini Man, Flash Man and Crash Man all teleported out. Dr. Wily smiled "Megaman has no idea what's in store for him. Nya ha hah ha!" he laughed mischievously.


	9. Protoman Saves The Day!

Megaman landed outside the Aqua Region. The whole place was water with large glass domes over certain areas. Inside were various agricultural machinery inside. There was walkways all over the place through the water. The machinery somehow purified it and instead of looking blue, gray, and green, it was clear blue! It was beautiful.

But this was no time for sightseeing. Megaman got a call from Dr. Light. "Megaman! My robots are picking up a lot of robots approaching the area. One is particularly larger than the rest. It might be Zero. I'm going to take a risk and teleport you directly to the place where the part should be. It might teleport you to who knows where, but I think they know exactly where it is and Zero's teleportation should penetrate the glass domes." Megaman prepared for manual transport. "Go ahead Dr. Light! I'm ready!"

Megaman teleported out of the outside and found himself inside a large glass dome. He didn't know which, it looked like any other. It contained lots of different machinery all over the place. The part had to be in one of those. "Good thing I have that locator device" thought Megaman "It would take all day to search all these machines." he switched it on. The locater made a screeching noise and went dead.

Megaman's eyes widened in suprise and fear "Dr. Light!" he called "The locater is broken!" Dr. Light sighed and you could hear him smack his fist on a wall. "Megaman the teleportation was slightly unsuccessful. You are in the right dome, but you will have to look for the part yoursel- without the locater. Hurry! The signals are getting stronger."

Megaman ran around the dome looking into every bit of machinery he could find. There was walkways from one machine to the next, all else was water. Megaman ripped open the paneling to one machine. Nope, not there! He ran over to another. It's not there either! Megaman looked around. There was still like- fifty left to check! He didn't know if he even had a minute to search them all!

"Could you use a little help, bro?" Megaman looked around. Protoman! Protoman stood leaning with his arm on a machine. He gave a friendly smile "I thought you could use a little help." Megaman smiled back "Thanks Protoman. Hurry, I don't know how long we have!" Protoman gave a thumbs up "Whatever you say." Protoman and Megaman checked every machine they could. In only 50 seconds they had checked 25 machines. Protoman tore open another machine. "It isn't here. You know what Megaman?"

"No I don't. What?" asked Megaman. "I have a funny feeling that the part we're looking for is in one of the machines furthest away. After all, it would be a bummer to check all the nearest machines and find it was in the others all along." Megaman nodded "O.K. Let's check those ones next." Megaman and Protoman sprinted to check the machines furthest away. As luck would have it, the first machine that Protoman checked had the part.

"Ha!" exclaimed Protoman proudly holding up the part. It had the legs "Nothing like a little ingenuity to help you out, Eh, little brother?" Megaman laughed "Funny feelings help as well now let's get outta here." Just then, a small shot flew by and knocked the part out of Protoman's hand. It rebounded off the machine and into the hands of Zero. Who was now training his buster on them. Megaman groaned "I knew it couldn't be that easy."

He dashed forward. He leapt into the air. Zero fired his shot. It knocked Megaman down to the walkway floor. Megaman groaned. Zero laughed "Not so tough are ya?" He held up the part tauntingly. "And you can say goodbye to this!" he said. Megaman ran forward and managed to get a hold on one of the legs, but Zero would not let go. He grabbed the leg and pulled. Megaman was losing his grip and the part began to slip out of his hands!

Zero pulled harder "Dr. Wily gave me better strength and armor. You have no chance." Megaman gritted his teeth. He tried hard to hold on, why didn't Protoman help him? Protoman was leaning on the machine with a smug smile on his face. "Well little brother. I would have thought you would remember to use your other powers." Megaman realized what he was saying. He smiled "Thanks Big brother!" he called.

Then he turned back to Zero "Gutsman power!" he yelled. He equipped Gutsman's strength and his hold became incredibly strong! Zero began losing his grip. "Grrrr, you little creep. Take this!" Zero kicked out with his leg. Megaman took the punch in his stomach. "Ugh!" he gasped. It would have hurt terribly, but Gutsman's power was enough to absorb most of the force. Megaman finally got a secure grip on the leg and pulled it over his shoulder with all his might. Zero was taken with it and ended up losing his hold on the part and falling in the middle of the walkway.

Megaman held up the part "Hey Protoman! Let's play a little- monkey-in-the-middle!" Megaman tossed the part into the air. Protoman got ready to catch it. Zero however was not really damaged by his little air trip and recovered quickly. He leapt high into the air intending to catch it. He was stopped in mid-air by a shot from Protoman and the part landed in Protoman's hands.

"Get outta here Protoman!" yelled Megaman "Get the part to Dr. Light! I can take care of this yahoo!" Protoman gave him a thumbs up "Sure thing Megaman!" And he teleported out.

Dr. Light paced back and forth nervously. "I sure hope Megaman will be alright. I wish I could send him some help." then a red beam came through the ceiling and Protoman came in. "Hey! Long time, no see Doc!" he greeted. Dr. Light jumped "Protoman! What are you doing here?" he asked. Protoman produced the part "Just a delivery. Courtesy of Rock Light."

Dr. Light grabbed the part "Thank you Protoman! Quick, Let's get this part onto Bass! I want Megaman to have all the help he can get."

Zero looked angrily at Megaman. "I have had enough of your meddling. It's time I got rid of you once and forever!" Megaman began charging up his buster. "If you think I'm going down easily, you are really wrong!" he ran forward and jumped upwards and fired downwards like he did in the city. Zero however was not fooled and just dashed underneath him. Megaman missed and landed on his feet. "Rats, he knows my moves! This is one smart robot!"

Zero dashed towards Megaman. He hurled his fist right into Megaman's jaw. Megaman was sent spinning into the machine they found the part in and made a large dent on it. Dazed and trying to move his jaw, he could see Zero moving in for another punch. He switched to flame cannon and shot the water around him. It produced a cloud of vapor and Megaman and Zero lost each other, enough for Megaman to charge his buster and retaliate.

Zero saw a shape in front of him. He dashed forward and powered up his fist. "Take this, Mega-dope!" he yelled smashing his fist as hard as he could into- what? A machine? He suddenly felt his back take a powerful shot that slammed him into the water. Megaman laughed "I'm suprised you fell for that. A **reploid** would know better!" Zero swam back up and got back onto the walkway. He lay there for a minute gasping. "Why you little scrump!" he growled.

Suddenly, three teleportation beams entered the dome. Gemini Man, Flash Man and Crash Man came in. Megaman backed away fearfully. It would be hard to face all four of them at once! Gemini Man laughed "Ha! It looks like your about to be made history Mega-dweeb!" Megaman readied his buster "I don't think so Gemini Man!"

Crash Man's motor began to whir "You won't escape me Megaman!" They all advanced forward. Zero suddenly stood up and looked at them furiously "How dare you come here?" he demanded. All three of them stopped short "Dr. Wily told us to. He said in case you needed help!" said Flash Man. Zero drew his saber and advanced forward "I told Dr. Wily I could take care of him myself. I don't need you getting in my way. Yaaaaaaah!"

Zero dashed forward and began slashing the robots to pieces. It didn't matter what the robots did, Zero destroyed them all. Gemini Man even in his multiple form, didn't last long. Flash Man tried to run using his temporary time freezing power, but even that couldn't stop Zero from reaching him. Crash Man tried running as well, using his super speed. But Zero's dashing ability superseded that and cut Crash Man in two. All three of the dismembered robot masters fell into the water.

Megaman stood in shock at what he had just seen. Zero had attacked and killed three of his own allies! Zero looked at Megaman. He smiled wickedly "What do you think of that? I'd surrender if I were you." Megaman glared at Zero with a look of hate in his eyes. "No possible way." Zero held up his saber "Then I'll have to do the same thing to you that I had to do to the others." Megaman crossed his arms in front of him. "Come and get me."

Zero dashed forward with his saber raised high in the air. Megaman didn't move. Zero kept coming at him full speed. Megaman still did not move an inch. He waited and waited. Zero was only ten feet away and he saw his chance. He leapt into the air and swung downwards. Finally Megaman reacted. Zero's saber made contact with the Z-Saber in Megaman's buster! Megaman held his position. Gutsman's strength managed to keep the saber away, but at the same time Zero's own strength kept the two sabers constantly holding each other in the middle.

The equality of the strength made them both jump away from each other without getting hit. Megaman and Zero stood facing each other preparing for another attack. Zero jumped forward with his saber striking across. Megaman slid underneath him and struck a nifty blow to Zero's leg, causing the dash jets to come right off! Zero staggered and nearly fell off the walkway. He began charging up his buster when a plasma shot came from out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground.

"You put up a good fight little bro!" yelled Protoman. He had just entered and still had his buster trained on Zero "But he still has to deal with me!" Then, an orange teleporting beam entered the dome.

It was Bass!


	10. Bass Saves Roll Again!

Bass pointed his buster at Zero "You make one move and you are toast!" he threatened. "Bass!" cried Megaman happily "It's you!" Bass gave a little smile to Megaman. "All in one piece thanks to you." Then he motioned with his hand "But you better leave this to me. I have a score to settle with this guy."

Bass looked better than knew. His whole body gleamed like a new penny. Dr. Light had given him a few upgrades. His armor was thicker, and his buster had shots that would fire at incredible speeds. Not just rapid shots, but they would travel quickly too! Bass had a very angry look and it seemed to Megaman that if Zero hoped to survive, he had better run. Now. Zero was still standing with his saber in his hands. Then...

He teleported out.

Bass charged forward, but Zero was already gone. Bass stomped on the ground irritably "Darn! He got away." Megaman shook his head "I wish we could have gotten him." Then he ran over to Bass slapping him on the back "But hey! What matters? I'm glad you're back! You don't know how hard it was to get your parts back." Bass threw an arm around Megaman's neck and squeezed a little too tightly. "You know, I never thought I'd say this to you, but... I couldn't have made it without you. Little twerp!" He shoved Megaman away. Megaman punched him in the chest "Same to you, you big jerk! Da ha ha ha!"

Protoman stepped forward. He gave Bass's hand a little shake "Nice to see you in one piece oh powerful one." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Bass glared at him and jerked his hand away "Hey! No need to get hot under the helmet!" said Protoman. Bass just turned away "How've you been Megaman? Still saving the world? You really ought to take some time out. You and I should duel sometime."

Megaman shook his head "Not until I stop Wily. By the way, when I was gathering your parts, Dr. Wily was rebuilding old robot masters to stop me. They seemed really desperate to stop me. Why do you think Bass?" Bass thought for a minute. Then he snapped his fingers "I think I know. Let's get back to Dr. Light's lab now!" They all teleported out and back to the lab.

Back at the base, Dr. Light hooked a display screen to Bass and downloaded data from him. Bass began explaining what he knew "Dr. Light, when I stole the new enhancements for Megaman and Rush, I found something else. I found it in the computer and... I stole that as well." Dr. Light looked at him in disbelief "You didn't..."

Bass sighed and his face turned red "Yeah, I took it. Dr. Wily was astounded by the plans and began construction on a new robot. That robot, was Zero. He even showed me the plans a couple of times during our invasion into Asia and Japan, but I thought it was nothing." Dr. Light's face turned to stone and his teeth ground together, audibly. "Why you... Bass! Those plans were supposed to be top secret! Do you know what you gave the human race when you stole those plans! That maniacal reploid who is bent on nothing but destruction!"

Megaman was taken aback. He didn't know Dr. Light could get so angry. Even Protoman seemed a little suprised. Bass hung his head. "I never realized. Oh well. I suppose I'm obliged to help you. I have some info that could be useful though." Dr. Light paced back and forth. "Go ahead." he growled.

Bass began "I think Zero's weakness may lie in the jewel on his forehead. It seems to be some kind of power source. Plus, Dr. Wily controls him from there. His being a reploid might help in making him turn to our side. If we can get to that jewel, we might be able to destroy the control mechanism."

Dr. Light looked closely at him "Are you sure of this?" Bass nodded. "I had a look at the plans myself." Dr. Light turned to Megaman. "Megaman, I don't think there's anyway of getting Zero to stay still long enough for us to get to the jewel. We need something more sophisticated." Megaman shrugged "I don't have any ideas."

"I do." said Protoman, who had been just standing around "We should go back to the aqua region and get Flash Man's chip. It can temporarily freeze time. It might work if we can improve it's effectiveness." Dr. Light clapped his hands "That's it! What a perfect idea. Protoman, I never-" his voice was cut off by a low beeping noise by the computer. He looked into a small screen. It showed several columns that looked like a volume measure. All the meters were low.

"It's Roll." said Dr. Light "Come on." They all ran to her room. Roll looked almost dead. Dr. Light shook his head sadly "I've done everything I can. I think Roll is going to die. Nothing could revive her at this state."

Megaman looked unbelievingly at him "You- your kidding right? Nothing can help?" "No." replied Dr. Light "I wish I knew what could stimulate her vitality circuits. But nothing seems to help." He turned to Bass "Bass, I think she needs you. That's all I can think of." He motioned to Megaman and Protoman "Come on."

Megaman took one last look at Roll and left. Protoman looked at Bass disgustedly "These things make me sick. It's so soap opera-ish. Do a good job **Romeo**." Bass ignored him and closed the door behind him. He went to Juliet's- I mean "Roll's" bedside. He couldn't understand why Roll like him so much. He grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her. "Roll! Can you hear me?" Roll made no response.

Bass groaned. He opened a panel on her wrist. The mechanical arm was barely respondable. He did see some vitality circuits; They weren't running though. He activated his buster and placed a wire from it into her wrist. He charge his buster to it's full power. But he knew it wasn't enough. He gave a little smile. "Well Roll, I admit. I do kind of like you. If this is what it takes, then here it is!"

He began shutting down other systems like his legs first. More power was put into his buster. Then his right arm dropped to his side. Then his head hung down. He timed the release just before he collapsed. He fired his buster. "VOOOOOOOOOM!" Roll's body shot into the air at the incredible surge of energy. Her vitality circuits were jolted and a few other things began running. Bass lay by the bedside panting heavily. He couldn't move an inch, his buster was out of commission. His whole body had been drained of energy. He only had his bare minimum left.

Roll's eyes fluttered open. "Woah." she said. She couldn't figure out why she felt so... energetic! She looked around. It was no normal power she felt. It reminded her of something. Someone. She looked on the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes "Bass!" she cried. She shifted out of bed, but nearly collapsed on the floor. She hadn't fully healed yet. She shook him as hard as she could. Bass looked up from the floor. He laughed dryly "Heh... hi. It sure takes a lot to get you to wake up"


	11. Planning

Hi everyone. This is the bro. of Banbie Bunny. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to my reviews, I've been so busy lately I haven't had time. Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. And here are the replies. I'll keep in touch with any other reviews!

**Fire Dragons:** That was so good! Hurry and update! I want to see them together! ;)

**Me:** I'm assuming you want to see Bass and Roll together. Well wouldn't you suppose that after all Roll has gone through they wouldn't?

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Just like Bass is not a fish (OLD joke), Roll is not a car... But I liked how Bass finally has got Roll out of her discharge/funk.

Well, 'Kind Of Like' is a good start, Bass, but you'd better be willing to go for more after that celebratory duel, which I hope will happen.

Good job with actually researching Ciel's boyfriend, for both this and the 'I am Zero' one-shot, and I hope the next part is not long in coming.

**Me:** Bass not a fish. Chuckles... Hm, kind of like not good enough for ya? Well then... I think maybe he'll be slightly more passionate than "I kind of like" in the end. I'm glad you like that "I Am Zero" one shot. It very possibly wil grow into a large story so keep your eyes open!

**darth:** COOL ITS BASS HES BACK IT BE NICE TO SEE A GOOD ZERO SOMEWHERE IN THIS STORY

**Me:** Keep reading!

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Let the good times roll...  
WELCOME BACK, BASS!  
Happy days are here again...  
Zero, You are about to learn that killing your only backup is a BAD IDEA.  
A GOOD IDEA is to be BEHIND Bass and his allies.

Methinks Zero is going to need a lot of repairs after this fight...

**Me:** Very impressive words. But pray that you die easily when Zero hears about this. Wa ha ha ha!

**darth:** it would be nice to see zero turn sides in this very fic

**Me:** I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Well, You've done it again. A wonderful piece of Classic meets Zero quality storywriting.

Well, I hope you don't have a 'Rebuild Bass just so that there can be a proper end to ALL the cast, not just a pitiful end for Bass...'

Remember the Epitaph from when I thought Bass's Reality was just a one-off...  
It still stands true.

**Me:** I am so glad that you think the sequel is good. I was so afraid that the sequel would flunk like they usually do. I really appreciate your compliments. :-)

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Sorry about not reviewing sooner, but my computer failed recently.

Anyway, Great chapter again. All I worry about is whether it was wise for him to let Plantman be.  
Anyway, Great to see you're halfway to Bass's completion... Don't hurry on my count.  
I hope to see another part soon, Bro of Banbie.

**Me:** Don't worry, letting Plantman live wasn't a mistake. I mean, what could a giant mutated bush do to Megaman anyway?

**Maurice A. Nigma:** Hey, I just finished reading the second story. I'm a bit surprised to see that Bass was wiped out at the beginning of this story. I sort of feel Roll for when she learned that the Black Shadow fell to pieces(literally). I just hope that MegaMan is able to find those pieces before either Zero or Dr. Wily find them and destroy them. I guess that I wasn't the only one who played MegaMan X 4 in order to find out Zero's past. I hope that you finish this story soon. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma

P.S.  
I only got the idea for nigma because a friend of my suggested it because of a riddle that I gave her. Later!

**Me:** If you have been reading without reviewing (without me knowing at least) I think that you'l find your wish is granted about the pieces being found. And as a matter of fact I never got the chance to play Megaman X4. I wish I could though. See ya later Sigma- I mean Nigma!

**Robotboy576:** Sorry for not reviewin lil' bro, but, like, I've been totally swamped with "HELP, COME SAVE ME" calls the last while. Zero's out ona break, but I told him 'bout this lil'fic and he says he'll read it. Anyhow, keep boppin! Kudos for better than the first sequels:)

**Me:** This is great. I'm glad you think this is better than the first. I thought it would turn out worse than the first. I guess I was wrong.

Oh by the way, recommend Zero to me would you? I've been waiting for two years to join the Maverick Hunters. I need some action.

**darth:** i wonder when x comes around

**Me:** That might happen and it might not. No definites, this is about Zero, not Megaman X.

**Sheng.Long 2005:** So, now we return to the two corners...

Notice that there is a absence of a certain blond mourner in one of the corners...  
Are you worried that I'm trying to turn her into a combatant? (Looks at my avatars, who are all nodding vigorously)  
Well, I may be, but only because there is only so many upgrades you can do before people, or cleaning robots, start asking questions...

**Me:** I was worried at first. She was a fighter in the first, but I decided to just let that first time to occur for the story. I'm sure if I was doing nothing but housekeeping I would want a piece of the action too!

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Has Zero gone Maverick before they even know what the term means?  
Will Bass be able to return to his girlfriend?  
Will Roll manage to stay at the sidelines?

Bro of Banbie, I love this story, and hope that those questions and more are answered soon!

**Me:** Your questions have been answered Sheng.

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Ouch... Roll seems to be taking this badly.  
Someone, please, give her something to think about...  
(Gets handed a feminine set of armor suitable for Roll) Well, That's a idea... but I leave it up to you.

**Me:** If Roll didn't take it badly, who would? She loves him after all!

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Welcome back! So, Bass isn't quite dead yet...

I hope that we will see Bass reclaim his crown, and that him and Roll get together before the curtain closes on their time...

**Me:**I won't tell you any spoilers. But you might not like the end.

**The Shadow's Light:** COOL! I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT! .

**Me:** You love it? Aw shucks!

Dr. Light paced back and forth in front of the door nervously. "What am I going to do without Roll?" he thought. Megaman was twiddling his thumbs nervously. He chewed on his tongue a little bit. "All this hunting for Bass, just to lose Roll?" he thought. Protoman just stood leaning against the wall as usual. It was hard to see if he was worrying through his visor.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thundering roar! And then... nothing. Dr. Light ran into Roll's room to find her and Bass lying on the floor. Roll got up and shook Bass. Bass lifted his head slightly and muttered something he couldn't hear. He ran over to Roll and threw his arms around her "Roll!" he cried "I'm so glad you're O.K.!" Roll hugged him back "I'm sorry Daddy."

Then she pointed to Bass "Is that really Bass?" Dr. Light nodded "Yes it is. What's wrong with him?" he picked Bass up and checked him over "I think he'll be O.K. A wire seems damaged. Attached to his buster it looks like." He picked him up and took him to his lab. He quickly fixed the wire and re-energized him. Bass got up from the bench "Boy do I feel good." he stretched and cracked his knuckles. "Snip snap Aaaah... crunch crack ahem. Anyway. Thanks doc."

Megaman suddenly entered the lab "Dr. Light! Roll is fine! I've just seen her. What did you do?" Bass coughed and pointed a finger at his chest "ahem **I** am the one who did something. My energy did it." Megaman shook his head in disbelief "No way. If all she needed was an energy charge, why didn't Dr. Light do it?" Roll suddenly came into the room, helped by Protoman. She smiled sweetly at Bass "It was Bass. That's all."

She let go of Protoman, walked up to Bass and gave him a little kiss. "Thank you Bass." Bass coughed and looked away. Megaman had a slightly offended look on his face "Now just a minute," he said "I am the one who found all of your parts. Shouldn't I be the one getting the kudos here?" Roll smiled endearingly at Megaman "I know. Thanks Mega. I don't know how I would be right now if you hadn't found Bass."

Protoman just gagged and turned away "What is it with you two?" he grumbled "That will get you in trouble one of these days Bass. Just you wait." Roll stared up at Bass and just... stared. Smiling. Bass eventually smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Hey! I forgot to return something." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a green ribbon.

Roll gasped and her hands flew to her hair "Oh! You have it! I was wondering where it went." he gave her the ribbon. Roll tied her hair up. Bass chuckled "You look nice Roll." Roll gasped again and leaned on him dreamily "You think so? Oh Bass..." she cooed. Neither of them noticed that everyone else had left.

Outside the room, Megaman and Protoman and Dr. Light stood talking. Protoman was complaining. "Those two are just the most outrageous things I've ever seen." he started talking in a high-pitched sarcastic voice "Ooh, he had her hair ribbon in his pocket all along. Isn't it **Romantic?**" He put extra emphasis on the word romantic. Megaman swatted him on the back of the head "Aw be quiet will you?" he grumbled "There's nothing wrong with them."

Dr. Light interrupted. "Megaman, I think we should go now and try to retrieve that chip from Flash Man. I think Dr. Wily is losing no time in preparing Zero for another attack. Possibly on this base. I'll be going with you to amplify power on the chip. I'll carry as many tools as possible and Eddie will come along to supply others. Eddie!" Eddie teleported in. He walked over to Dr. Light and jumped up and down making little beeping noises. Dr. Light reached down and patted him on the head "Hello Eddie. I want you to come with me."

Eddie was a flip-top suitcase. He looked real cute, being nothing but a walking red container with two big eyes. He ran off to get the tools. Dr. Light turned to Protoman "Protoman, I want you to stay here with Roll. Bass will be coming with us so I want you to take care of Roll. She still needs time to recuperate." Protoman scoffed "Do you think that I'm going to stay here with sis, while you guys go on adventures. Why don't you have Bass take care of her? After all, two lovers shouldn't be far apart."

Dr. Light sighed in agitation. "Look Protoman. I don't want to be rude, but I need Bass more than anything to help Me and Megaman get Zero." Protoman just shrugged "So? I can get that Flash chip myself. It's not as if I can't do that." Megaman tapped him on the shoulder "He did create you Protoman. You should just do what he says." Protoman looked at him. Then he said "You're right Megaman. I'll obey him." Suddenly, he teleported out "When I feel like it that is."

Protoman arrived back at the base. He dove underwater and swam around, searching for the bodies of the 3 robot masters Gemini Man, Flash Man, and Crash Man. He found all three of them pretty close together. He went to Flash Man first and took his chip. He smiled "This'll be fun." he thought. He also salvaged the chips from Gemini Man and Crash Man. "Mind if I borrow these things?" he asked. "Thank you very much." he said without waiting for a reply.

He lept out of the water and loaded the new weapons into his own buster "Alright. Wait till the next battle with my little brother." He almost teleported out when Zero suddenly teleported in. Protoman instantly aimed his buster and charged it. Zero waved his hands in front of him "You don't need to worry. I'm not here to fight you." Zero dropped his buster, but had a strong grip on his shield.

"What do you want buddy?" asked Protoman. Zero just shrugged "Oh... just to say that I hope you know that you'll lose if you try to fight us again. It's really useless to resist you know." Protoman slightly smiled "You obviously don't know my little brother. He is the... second best fighter existing."

Zero crossed his arms smugly "I know. That's because **I'm** the best fighter there is. By the way, just a little warning. If you give up now, we'll permit you to live. But if you try to stop us, well if you ask me, we will pulverize you." Protoman smirked "Warning heard. We'll see about heeding. But as long as you are here I may as well remind you..." suddenly, Protoman disappeared and in literally no time at all, was behind Zero and whispering in his ear "Nobody asked."

Roll was sitting on a chair while Dr. Light operated on Roll. Fixing different things that got messed up. Megaman was handing him different tools. Dr. Light opened an arm panel "An interface has some fried transistors from the energy surge. Don't bite your tongue, this will hurt." he took out a small welding tool and shot it into Roll's arm. Roll clenched her teeth "Grrrr..." she winced. Bass stood behind her and gave her a shoulder rub.

Dr. Light suddenly caught something that shot out of Roll's arm. "Got it." he said. Roll sighed. "I'm glad that's over. Protoman teleported in. He held up the three chips "Three for the price of one." he said. Dr. Light took the flash chip begrudgingly "I can't exactly say thank you. Don't disobey me next time Protoman." Protoman just shrugged "Whatever."

Dr. Light took the chip to a.. toaster? Actually, it was a power amplifier. The chip grew red hot. Dr. Light then laid it on a retainer to cool. "That should keep it from disintegrating from the added power. Now, I want you all to give me the other chips you've gathered." Protoman gave him the other chips and Megaman gave him the others. Dr. Light quickly duplicated them and gave one to each of them. "You'll need all of the power you can get to fight against Zero, though the Flash Chip should take care of everything."

Dr. Light punched some numbers into a computer and a map appeared around a power plant "I sent one of our robots to spy on Wily. Apparently Wily intends to take control of his power plant. Supposedly, Zero can store as much energy inside him as he can get. If he gets a lot of energy, I'm afraid that nothing can stop him." He turned to Megaman "Megaman, I want you and Bass and Protoman to go to that power plant and get him under control. I'll come with you to control Zero. Thankfully it's Friday so nobody should be about till 12:00 at noon on Monday."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Protoman. "Who's gonna take care of our robo sis here?" Dr. Light scoffed "I thought you didn't want to miss anything?" Roll shrugged and stood up "I'm going to be fine, yow!" a spark emitted from her leg. She lifted herself up "Now that you mention it, I would feel better if Protoman stayed with me." Bass stepped up "I'll do it!" he volunteered. Protoman shook his head "Oh noooo." he said with a smile "I'll take care of her. You go and... make your girlfriend proud!"

"Don't be a wimp Protoman." said Bass. Protoman stepped up and poked him in the chest "I am no coward Bass. If you remember, I have fought Zero twice, and you only one. And you lost." Bass stepped back. His normal proud look seemed reduced to hurt. He lowered his head looking dismal. Roll managed to shove Protoman in the arm "Don't say that Protoman, it's not kind." Then turning to Bass she smiled and said "Go on Bass. You probably are more useful to them." Bass sighed "O.K. I'll make sure to come back in one piece." he walked over and gave her a hug. Roll smiled "I'll try not to worry too much." she said. Megaman tapped Bass on the shoulder "Come on. We have to go."

Megaman and Bass and Rush and Dr. Light all teleported out.


	12. Megaman and Bass and Zero Fight!

Alright... the moment we've all been waiting for.The ultimate fight- Good vs. Dr. Wily (or evil, something like that) Thanks to the three of you who reviewed (THREE!) I hope you review for this one too. Here are the review replies and below that is the chapter.

**Sheng.Long 2005:** Well, Thanks for the blanket replies, and the oh-so-sweet chapter. Well... I hope you're talking about the fact Bass might not reclaim his crown, rather than problems with the relationship, that might spoil the end, because I would send the NT version of Gospel to 'discuss' things if anything went wrong between Roll and Bass... While I don't mind Bass eventually losing. He's only practically invincible... :)

**Me:** Invinclibel huh? Well I have to admit though, I really don't like The NT Warrior versions of Bass and Treble. I;m glad you liked the chapter so much. Sweet, kind of reminds of me Dash in The Incredibles "Oh that was so sweet!" ;-)

**Fire Dragons:** YAH! That was so KAWAII! And the ribbon part was cute too. :P Gah

I'm hyped up today. So it seems like the climatical fight to the end. I

wonder who will win. ¬.¬

**Me:** You think my story is KAWAII? Well thanks... I think. I also thought it would be cute to stick that little ribbon part in. That's why I stuck that in at the end of Bass's Reality 1. I guess you will find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Once they all teleported into the entrance room to the power plant, Dr. Light began giving orders "Megaman, Zero may be expecting anything. I want to make some plans. First you..." Dr. Light made everyone get into a specific position." Rush and l will hide behind this machine." Everyone got into position. They all waited silently. A few guards walked by, but they didn't notice anyone. They all kept hiding.

After about fifteen minutes, the door to the entrance room opened. Everyone got into position and Megaman charged his buster. When the doors opened completely, a small form entered. It was purple and with huge fangs. It growled at Megaman in a poised position. "Treble!" cried Bass. He jumped from the rafters and embraced his canine companion. "I thought I lost you in the fortress boy!" Treble licked Bass on the face.

Then, another robot entered the room. It was Plantman. He waved to them "I really owe this to Megaman, but since you guys needed help, I decided to make a small delivery. Just remember, I was never here." Plantman left without saying more. Bass just looked after him with a confused look on his face. "Well, O.K. Whatever, see ya. Then he continued rubbing Treble's head. "Bass!" called Dr. Light "Don't blow our cover. Get back in the ceiling now!"

Bass and Treble both teleported up to the rafters. After another while, Dr. Light's tracking remote detected a powerful signal emitting from the outside. It only picked up powerful sources, unlike Treble and Plantman.

Zero walked slowly up to the plant. It didn't seem to notice him. Still, he was apprehensive. From what was happening, he was expecting anything. He opened the door easily. It's security system wasn't that hard to hack through. It slid slowly open and he didn't see anything suspicious. Everything was running and no guards were patrolling. He walked in and saw a large electrically wired turbine. If he could stop that, he could reroute the energy wires into his buster.

But before he could get too close, Megaman suddenly appeared in front of him. Not even aiming his buster. He smiled smugly at him "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Zero just waved his hand in front of him "I sure hope that red magician gave you my warning. Step away from that turbine, if you please." Megaman shook his head and laid a hand on his hip "Sorry big red. You'll have to growl a little fiercer to make me run." Zero fired a non-charged shot at Megaman. It hit Megaman in the chest, but it wasn't powerful enough to do any serious damage.

Megaman didn't move from his position "I think that was a little weak. Try again." Zero dashed forward "It'll be my pleasure. Take this blue bomber!" he yelled. Megaman still didn't move. Was he trying to commit suicide? Right when he was within striking rang, a voice suddenly barked out "NOW!" Bass leapt from the ceiling and hit Zero head on. Zero slid to the ground rolling over on his back. He was so suprised, he didn't know what to do." Bass took advantage of this and punched him in the jaw "Hey! That's my friend you're picking on!" he growled.

Zero's teeth clacked together. He then grabbed Bass's leg and tossed it into the air. Bass flipped into the air, but he landed on his feet. Zero laughed "I'm even more powerful than I was before Mr. Orange. You can't possibly defeat me alone." Bass laughed "Don't be so sure. I was built for nothing but fighting. If you haven't defeated Megaman yet, then we'll have to decide who here is the best to do that."

Dr. Light called out to Bass "Bass! This is not the time for dueling. Megaman! Get him. He must be powered down to control him correctly." Megaman activated the Z-Saber and charged his buster up to it's highest level. Zero frowned at his weapon being used against him. He drew out his substitute. "I'll make mince silicon chips out of you Blue Dweeb. Hiyaaaah!"

Megaman clashed blades with Zero. Zero unfortunately, remembered his last fight with Megaman, and position his blade just so, that Megaman couldn't hold his up strongly enough. Zero began laughing "Hah! Let's see who has more experience." Bass ran up to them and performed his air jets. He smashed into Zero knocking him away "Yes, we will, shall we?" he challenged. "Treble Boost!" Treble leapt from the ceiling and fused with Bass. Bass transformed into his flying suit and was instantly airborne.

Zero charged up his buster and fired at Megaman. Megaman slid underneath it and shot a Gemini Laser. Zero jumped into the air. The laser missed him. While Zero was in the air, he encountered Bass. He nearly slashed Bass, but the laser deflected off the wall and hit him in the air. He fell, but he managed to roll when he hit the floor, causing less damage. Bass fired a round of shots at Zero. Zero held his saber in a way that deflected the shots. Megaman then changed powers to Crash Man's and dashed forward at an incredible speed. A bomb came out of his buster and he fired at the substitute saber. The explosion managed to jolt the saber and allowed Bass a free shot to Zero's head.

Zero shook his head free of the daze and got back up. "You put up a good fight, but it's not good enough. For instance-" he dashed towards Megaman, but ended up jumping over him into the rafters. He swung from them until he found Bass. He swung to him and struck him with his saber. Bass crashed to the ground and unfused with Treble. Treble whined pitifully. "Don't worry boy, it's not over till it's over!" said Bass. Megaman finally released his charged shot. He hit Zero squarely in the back and made him fall flat on his face. Zero's back armor was badly melted and you could see some machinery inside.

Zero on the other hand, stood up apparently not that concerned about the damage. He even seemed more confident "If that is the best you can do, then this fight will be easy." Megaman ran forward firing a stream of fire from his buster. It barely even scorched Zero's armor. Zero slashed him in the stomach with his saber and Megaman fell against the wall. "You see Megaman," continued Zero "The new armor Dr. Wily gave me does more than just protect me from slingshots."

He ran over to Bass. Bass froze time temporarily and ran behind Zero. He fired a Gemini Laser into the back of Zero's leg. Zero stumbled a bit, but he still didn't seem really damaged! He charged his buster and let it fly at Megaman. Megaman had not recuperated very well from the saber slash and his whole body shook with the powerful shot. He cried out and lay still on the floor. Zero walked slowly up to him. He didn't smile this time. His face twisted into an evil snarl. "So. This is the famous blue bomber." Bass was about to fire, but Zero aimed his buster at Megaman. "Make one move, and this guy's history." he began charging it.

Bass was almost distraught. He couldn't just stand there and let his friend die! Zero leaned in closely so Megaman could feel his breath on him "Let me hear you beg for mercy..." he menaced. Megaman lifted his face and glared right back at him "I'd rather die!" he growled. He used the time freeze and managed to keep it frozen long enough to lift the Z-Saber and pierce it right through Zero's stomach. Once time resumed it's normal course, Zero's whole body went rigid with pain. "Oooooooooow!" screamed Zero.

Megaman used the last bit of his strength. He managed to rip out the saber in an awkward way, tearing away most of the frontal armor. Zero collapsed to the ground, and...

Got back up.

Bass's mouth dropped open at him. There was just no stopping this monster! No robot could possibly take that damage and keep fighting! Bass switched from Bass buster to Crash Bombs. Zero just laughed "You know you can't beat me. Just give up." He picked up Megaman and threw him in the air. Aiming his buster, he fired, the shot flying out with perfect accuracy. But before it could hit him, Bass charged with the speed at which Crash Man's bombs provided. He leapt up and caught Megaman in his arms. He used his own air jets and kept them airborne enough to miss the shot. Which brought down a part of the ceiling and landed on Zero.

Bass laid Megaman on a railing. "You stay here Megaman. I'll take care of this creep." He jumped from the rafter down to the floor and charged his buster. "Now it's just you and me, Crimson raspberry!" Zero got out from under the ceiling. He could see where Megaman was. "You won't stop me Bass. I'm going to destroy him." Zero lept into the air towards the rafter. Bass froze time and jumped up to Zero. He grabbed his leg and held on. Once the time power wore off, Zero flew upwards only enough to meet the beam at head level. Ouch. Zero fell to the ground again. Bass landed behind him.

The sudden force of Zero's head hitting the beam, jolted Megaman and he fell to the floor right next to Zero. Zero lifted his saber and advanced towards him. Bass was too far away to get there in time. "It looks like it's time to create a little illusion." thought Bass. He switched to Gemini Lasers.

Zero almost slashed Megaman, but wonder of wonders, Bass ran in front of him and shot his lasers, keeping the blade away. Zero charged his buster and muttered angrily "You will regret this Bass." he hissed. He released the entire shot into Bass's chest.

But Bass absorbed the whole shot. Zero froze where he stood. Bass could not possibly absorb all that energy at once! Bass aimer his buster at Zero. Zero felt like he could use some power. He turned and raced for the turbine. Suddenly, Bass also appeared in front of him there and blocked the way. Zero ran around him, but yet another Bass appeared there, with his buster aimed at him. Zero looked all around. Three Bass's had him surrounded.

"I'm outnumbered." thought Zero "I suppose the only way to figure out which one is the right one, is to get them all!" He fired off shots as quickly as he could. But the odds were against him. All the Bass's dodged his attack and each one caused equal damage. Zero's heavy armor was finally being damaged to the point of uselessness. At last, Zero knew he could not last long. He made a sudden dash and ran past one of the Basses and grabbed Dr. Light.

Dr. Light was an aged man and was no prize fighter. Megaman got up and aimed his buster at Zero. Bass did the same and Rush and Treble got on either side of him. Zero smiled "If you don't surrender now, this worthless human is going to be blown to bits."


	13. Trust Wins Trust Megaman

**Fire Dragons:** MWAHAHAHA! DR. LIGHT IS GOING TO DIE! ... I'm so cruel. But that was a pretty good fight scene. Keep it up!

**Me:** Don't be so sure. Dr. Light isn't a weak wimp, As I'm sure you'll find out here!

* * *

**Sheng.Long2005:** Oh boy... Capcom, If you're reading this, THIS is what a REAL Boss battle should be like.  
Also, Bro of Banbie... This really makes up for the damp squib of Bass's first encounter with Zero.

Megaman and Bass II - This time, They both kick butt!

Anyway, I agree with you about Gospel/Treble/Grave in NT Warrior... WAY too powerful, and no way to properly merge with Bass... But the NT Bass... Prefer the Battle Network back story, but the design is rather cool anyway.

**Me:** Wow, you really think it was that good! Well gee thanks a lot! It took a long while to write I can assure you! Sorry if Bass's first battle with Zero was so short, but he had never fought Zero before and Zero took him by suprise. And I agree, Bass is waaay too poweful in the NT Warrior series. Just too much. He hardly seems anything like our Classic Bass. Oh well, he seemes impressive anyway.

* * *

**Maurice A. Nigma:** Hey man, I'm sorry that I didn't have the time to read your story. It's just that I've got one of my computer assignments to do and I've been real busy lately. I couldn't find the time to put up the new chapters to one of my own stories. Well, anyway this is a good piece of work that you've put up here. Zero threatening to put Dr. Light out of his misery really helped the story out a lot for the next chapter. I can't wait to see what would happens next in the chapter of the story. I'm glad that the Black Shadow is back together again. Well I have to also admit that Bass showing gratitude to MegaMan is a bit strange but good. Oh, and the strike to his pride is a good twist as well as the hug that he recieved from Roll is good too. I can't believe how much of a Romeo and Juilet story this is becoming. Well, with a dash of Zero that's been added to the mix. Oh, and I've got something that you might be interested in. Just contact me through e-mail and I'll send it to you. Later! And sorry for my late replies.

Maurice A. Nigma

**Me:** Thanks. I wonder how many others have been anticipating this chapter. Well here you are! I don't know how much of a Romeo Juliet story it is. I didn't have that intention. I hope you like these anyway.

* * *

Hey everybody! I had to post these two chapters together because of... my own reasons. I hope you like them. By the way, I had to re-edit these two chapters many times for your enjoyment so please Read and Review!

P.S. If you can't view both chapters now, just wait a while. I'm posting the next one right after this one.

* * *

Megaman and Bass both lowered their busters. Dr. Light suddenly motioned to Megaman to come forward. Megaman hesitated, then obeyed. He took a few steps. Zero immediately reached for Dr. Light's neck. He planned to hold him in the air and then blast him. Megaman closed his eyes waiting for the shot.

But that is what Dr. Light was expecting. When Zero reached for him, he grabbed his arm and placed his hands on very particularly and squeezed the joints. Zero's eyes widened and his mouth opened, but no scream came out. He was paralyzed temporarily. Dr. Light swung Zero down to the ground! Rush and Treble both ran forward and grabbed onto each of his legs. Megaman and Bass grabbed an arm. Zero struggled, but to no avail. Bass hit him on the head with his buster and Zero was knocked out icy cold.

"Perfect!" said Dr. Light "Megaman, Bass, put the time freeze chip at full power. I need him out cold as long as possible." Dr. Light took out different tools from inside his lab coat and very carefully, opened up the jewel on his forehead. Behind it was a small device that emitted a powerful force program wave. Working carefully, he managed to disconnect the device and reset the normal program functions. "That should do it." said Dr. Light and took out a phone "Megaman and Bass, please turn him over. Eddie! Come in Eddie! I need you." Eddie teleported in on his jets.

"Eddie, come down here and give me some tools." Eddie hovered down and a tool popped out whenever Dr. Light needed it. He repaired everything he could in Zero's body. Bass was confused "Say doc, why are you fixing him?" he asked "Isn't that the last thing we want to do?" Dr. Light shook his head "Contrary to what you might think. This robot is almost human. Without that mind controlling mechanism, he should have a free mind. And we can leave a good impression on him. I think it will make him think differently about humans."

It took about three days to fully repair Zero. It didn't seem long though, because when time was frozen, it didn't make any difference. He also repaired Megaman and Bass. "Say doc, how did you know how to repair Zero?" asked Megaman. Dr. Light waved a dismisive hand "Not now Megaman, just hold still." After the repairs, they released the hold of their time freezing chips. The whole place started whiring in speeded up motion. Dr. Light lay on the floor to stay safe "The chips are malfunctioning, time is resuming it's normal course and if I'm correct, at least three days will pass before everything slows down!" It was unsettling, but amazing as they watched the sun go up and down three times and the clouds zooming across the sky.

After they waited for about five minutes, the time warp stopped and Zero recovered. He opened his eyes, looked around and stood up. "I... I feel almost fine. It's like I never was damaged in the first place!" he saw Megaman and Bass and aimed his buster. "Stand Back! Don't make me-"

Megaman and Bass held up their hands to show they had no intention of fighting. Zero fully remembered their fight, but was no longer sure why he was fighting them. "They don't seem aggressive," he thought "I suppose I gave them reason to defend themselves, but why are they acting peacefully now?" Dr. Light spoke first "Dr. Wily was controlling your thoughts and opinions. I removed the mechanism and your mind is free now. I also repaired you to show that we want no fighting."

Zero lowered his buster "I suppose you humans aren't as barbaric as I at first thought. Though, I wonder why Wily wants me to destroy everything... why should I trust you?" Megaman shrugged "Wily is off his rocker for all we know. I suppose you should decide for yourself who and what not to trust Zero. Dr. Wily made you want to kill humans just for the sake of ruling the vorld- in his accent. But Zero... a human created you! One that wanted to use you for his own wants. Do you want that?" Zero did not. His right mind decided it. He would not be "used" and he no longer thought that killing humans was right.

Oh, here." continued Megaman. He fired his buster and the Z-Saber flew out. Zero caught it. "You can have your saber back, I don't need it." Zero smiled at the display of trust. "I guess I can trust you then."

Suddenly, the power plant began shaking terribly. Everyone looked around, the walls were crumbling and the beams in the ceiling fell. A large laser suddenly blew a whole though the roof. It was Dr. Wily's own skullcraft breaking in! A light shot out and caught Zero. Zero tried to run, but the beam was a tractor and held him still. Megaman and Bass fired at the ship, but the only vulnerable parts were out of range.

Zero was sucked into the bottom of the ship and Dr. Wily's ship flew away. Megaman almost waved after it. "I don't think we will be seeing Zero for a long time." Dr. Light nodded "True. Zero will need a whole makeover to test his capabilities in regard to Dr. Wily's plan. It will take years. Possibly decades." Bass just spat in disgust "It's so annoying though. If he is human, why did he let himself be captured?"

"He couldn't help it!" explained Dr. Light "Besides, Dr. Wily no doubt has some kind of encasement inside his skullcraft. Hmmm... today is sunday, we had better get back before the workers get here. Anyway, let's go home."


	14. Finale I Love You Bass

So my friends... this is the finale! I had to think of a lot of things to make it just right. Such a story couldn't end with just a "wait till next time!" thing. I have some things I'd like to say to other people, but for now just read. And review if you don't mind.

* * *

Bass, Megaman, Treble, Rush, Eddie, Dr. Light, and Joe and Frank. All teleported out. Actually there was no Joe or Frank. I was just wondering if you would catch that. :-)

Protoman and Roll greeted them in the lab. Protoman gave Megaman a high five "Way to go Megaman! Our special camera we hooked up to Eddie showed us everything. Nice fighting!" Roll threw her arms around Bass and hugged him "Oh I'm glad you're back! I was so worried!" Bass bent down and kissed her on the cheek "Well, I came back in one piece this time!"

Megaman spoke to Protoman and Roll "Zero's mind is temporarily free. I think we should throw a party! Protoman, you and Roll go..." he numbered off things he thought would be appropriate. Roll nodded "I think we can get everything for that. I have to go clean the kitchen first. Protoman, would you mind helping me?" Protoman shook his head "Not at all little sister."

Roll smiled at him and turned to Megaman. "He may seem proud and annoying, but he's a sweet marshmallow inside. He did everything while you were gone and always spent his time repairing me. He even picked me flowers. He's pretty nice." Protoman overheard some of what was said. While they were walking to the doorway into the kitchen, he leaned against the doorpost "After you, Roll darling." Roll walked by him, not noticing that Protoman had stuck his foot out. She fell to the floor with a crash. "Da Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Protoman.

Megaman stifled his own laugh as Bass charged after Protoman "Snicker Oh well. Maybe not a marshmallow. I wonder how Dr. Wily's doing?"

* * *

Dr. Wily felt like tearing his hair out. They had done it! They had destroyed the control he had over Zero! Nothing was going right with him. It was all because of Bass. Or... Megaman. Megaman recovered the parts. That little blue bomber that just wouldn't stop! Dr. Wily walked out onto the deck on his skull flyer. He raised his hands in the air and began shouting at the sky "Megaman! This war is between you and me! Don't fool yourself, this is merely the beginning! It will all turn out my way in the end! And you too Dr. Light! I will have my revenge!"

He walked back in and took Zero's body. He had shut it down. Without his control, Wily would have to place Zero in an automated capsule to test his capabilities. He almost felt tears creep into his eyes. He knew he might never see him. It would take years and years before it would turn out complete.

But he still had to have some controlling mechanism inside Zero. Even if he himself was gone, Wily would still have the evil opposition installed in him. In the form of a computer virus if neccesary.

He created a holographic illusion of himself inside the part and stored it inside Zero's Jewel instead of behind it. The jewel was from an asteroid that he had found on an island. Megaman and Dr. Wily had a battle over this affair. The crystal structure was harder than a diamond and it would take considerable strength to break it. He only knew the molecular structure to manipulate it. It was in the shape of a W.

"I may not be there Zero." he spoke quietly and solemnly "But you will work my will. You're entire race was born to destroy humans and make this planet a paradise for yourselves. The virus inside you will help that and then, it will be all over Zero. My masterpiece."

He went to the controls of his skull flyer and set them back to his fortress. "But until then, the battle between Megaman and I will continue. I will stop at nothing to destroy that little blue bomber. Just you wait Megaman, I will win!"

* * *

Several hours later, the party ended. Protoman had left before the party, so there was more energizing snacks for everyone else. Dr. Light invited Dr. Cossak over and all the robots were there inside the living room of Dr. Light's home. Eddie, Rush, Beat, Tango, Roll, Megaman, Bass and Treble. Dr. Cossak had an interesting question to put to Dr. Light "How did you manipulate Zero in the fight Thomas? I would have thought that he would be stronger than you."

Dr. Light smiled "Well, I was a good fighter in my younger days. But I did know something about him. I don't think I'll tell you now. Maybe sometime else." He put his glass of Dr. Pepper on the coffee table. "Say Bass! Could you use another energy can? **L** type!" Bass shook his head and stood up. "No thank you. Besides I have to go. I'm taking Roll to see Mary Poppins at the Cinema." Roll jumped up smiling with excitement "You are? Oh great!" she slipped her arm through his "Let's go now!"

They both teleported out. Dr. Cossak looked at his watch "I guess I have to go too. Thanks for having me over!" Dr. Light waved "You're welcome. Beat will take you home." Beat flew down and grabbed Dr. Cossak's shoulders and flew away. Megaman waved after them. "Bye Dr. Cossak!" turning to his pets, he said "Now you should go to bed too Rush and Tango. Eddie, you go sleep with Auto. Treble, you go... somewhere. Go with Bass and Roll to a movie."

All the robots did as they were told. Megaman gulped down the rest of the energy in his can and put it on the coffee table. "Aaaah... well that was a great party!" Dr. Light agreed "It was a definite break from all the work we've been doing." Megaman collected different dishes and stuff to take into the kitchen "Say Dr. Light, how did you tackle Zero? I know there was more to it than just plain fighting skills." Dr. Light nodded "Yes. There was. I suppose I can tell you Rock. I can trust you to keep this a secret."

Dr. Light led Megaman into his lab and led him into a secret room. He showed him the original plans to Megaman. "Dr. Wily constructed Zero from my plans. I knew the weak points in him, so I had a definite advantage. Having already building one myself." Megaman's eyes widened "**You **built a reploid? Could you show him to me?" Dr. Light nodded "I will. Come look, but only you and me and Roll must keep this between us."

We shall leave Dr. Light and Megaman to their business. After all, it's only between themselves.

* * *

Bass and Roll walked out of the cinema. They both had a great time together and the movie was fantastic. They both walked out, Roll's arm linked with Bass's. Roll did the special walk she saw ekyD naV kciD and Julie Andrews do in the movie. "Oh it was such a lovely movie!" she exclaimed. Bass nodded "Yes it was. I rather enjoy older movies like that. Say, want to go get some ice cream?" Roll nodded "Sure!"

Bass and Roll cut through a park to an ice cream shop. For robots of course. It was night and the stars were at their brightest. Roll talked to Bass about the previous battle "Were you hurt badly?" she asked. Bass sighed and shook his head "No. Nothing terribly injured, save for my pride and reputation." Roll looked at him with concern "Is something wrong Bass?" she asked. They stopped at a park bench under a light and sat down.

Bass sighed again and spoke in a rather depressed tone of voice. "Well, I know now that, I am not the most powerful robot. I'm not an earth shattering wonder anymore. There are tougher robots out there. One's I could never defeat in a duel. I was only able to defeat Zero in defense of Megaman. That's all. I suppose I'm just another lame attempt at glory." Bass hung his head down. Roll shook her head and tried to say something nice. She wasn't used to seeing Bass so... sad.

"Look Bass. You are a powerful robot. Until Zero was built, you were the greatest there was. Even though you never defeated Megaman, anyone could tell that you were easily more powerful than he was." Bass looked at her hopefully "Really?" Roll nodded "Yes really. Besides, even if you aren't the strongest, you're still my hero!" Bass blushed and threw an arm around her shoulder "You're a real peach, you know that Roll?"

Suprisingly, Roll looked offended "I am not a peach! I meant every word I said. You are my hero, and I like you." Bass's blush left his face and he asked hopefully "Why Roll? Why do you like me so much? You nearly killed yourself." Roll's face turned red. "I... like you because of your spirit Bass. You never let anything get you down, and you... are no longer evil or belong to the evil side because you had the strength to turn away from it. And... for being you. I...I love you."

Bass's face almost seemed to glow with appreciation. "You know what Roll, that's what I love about you. You are so encouraging and good natured to everyone. I guess it was that time you took care of me in Dr. Light's base that I began to. I love you too Roll." he leaned over and kissed her. On the lips this time. Roll almost fainted. When he pulled back, Roll's face cheeks were like atomic fireballs. Roll's eyes filled with tears, but they were tears of hapiness.

Bass had a feeling of mixed emotions. He was sad that he was not the most powerful, but he was glad that he still had a dedicated fan, if anything. And... he was glad he had Roll.

Bass then stood up "Come on. Let's go get that ice cream!"

**THE END**

* * *

Well, that is the end. I'm sorry it couldn't be longer like I wanted it to be. But I did my best. I hope- if you are a big Bass loves Roll fan, that you appreciate the romance seen. Oh these wonderful little love scenes ha ha ha... they make me sick!

Not really, but I can't seem to find any good ones these days. Oh well. I can't help it if I'm the best. Hee hee hee.

Oh by the way, I'd like to say thanks to **Sheng.Long 2005** for his constant reviews whenever I updated. Thanks a bunch Sheng. It was very encouraging. :-)

And I'd like to say thanks to **Maurice A. Sigma** oops, I mean **Nigma** He had some very informative reviews and that is my favorite kind. Also thanks for posting up my stories and my Megaman Art submission. I really appreciate it.

I don't know if there will be a sequel or not. I can't seem to think of any other reality story for Bass. The first one was where he realized why he could never defeat Megaman, here he realized he wasn't the most powerful robot. If you have any ideas at all let me know.

And I have a little announcement to make. Has anyone read that one chapter shot I wrote titled "I Am Zero"? Well I'm pleased to announce that I will in fact be writing it into a whole new story! It will be my first Megaman Zero fic and I hope I write it well.

Well cia for now everybody. I'll do my best on "I Am Zero"

Everybody now: **MEGAMAN AND BASS RULE!**


End file.
